


Chimera + Bonding + Bomb

by EWM



Series: Whumptober2020  (MyfirstWhumptober!!) [14]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016), Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Whump, F/M, Gen, Jack Dalton Whump, Mac Whump, Mac as Merlin, MacGyver Alternate Universe, Magic, Protective Jack Dalton (MacGyver 2016), Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EWM/pseuds/EWM
Summary: Written for Whumptober Day 14, this is another wonderful AU. MacGyver as Merlin (just go with it), this is how Jack and Mac bond in Afghanistan, the idea is to feed it into another story (Witchfinder + Blowtorch + Jack if you want to read the rest), I've got going at some point. The prompt was the below by the way, thoughts and feedback welcomeNo 14. IS SOMETHING BURNING?Branding | Heat Exhaustion | Fire
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Whumptober2020  (MyfirstWhumptober!!) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995484
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	Chimera + Bonding + Bomb

Mac saw him, covered in dust, chained between two posts, his face was a wreck, bruises and cuts and dirt. His shirt had been ripped off, it looked like he had a burn mark on his stomach. He was virtually unconscious, his head lolling back and forth. The creature was standing above him holding a glowing branding iron, no it was int it’s hand, it’s hand was glowing! Ready to burn Dalton’s back

 _“This is for you and all that your father has done, Phoenix heir!_ ” the creature screamed

Mac reacted before he could even really think, his eyes glowed a sparkling virulent gold and the creature was thrown backwards, slammed against the wall. Mac raced forward, Dalton lifted his head confused by the sudden noise. Mac grabbed the chains holding Jack’s arms in place and pulled, they snapped from the posts, his eyes still shimmering. Dalton blinked at the kid, still not comprehending what he was seeing.

 _“Come on we gotta get out here, before it…”_ but Mac didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence

The chimera was hauling itself back up again and lumbering towards them. Mac dragged Dalton to his feet and made for the door, the creature’s tail flicked out and grabbed Mac’s leg causing the duo to crash to the floor. Dalton groaned as he acquired some new bruises on his damaged body, Mac rounded as the creature dragged him towards him. He threw his hands out, fire escaping through his fingers, the broken chain and posts where Dalton had been stuck wrapped themselves around the creature, now all burning white hot, tightening around it’s scaly metallic body, it screamed and let go of MacGyver

 _“You, you’re…one of us…why do you help him???”_ the chimera cried

Mac looked back at Dalton in a heap near the door

 _“I’m nothing…I’m nothing like you. He…he doesn’t deserve to die.”_ Mac responded in between grunts, his leg was on fire and had long snake like burn around it.

 _“He should die…he’ll kill you…he will, once he finds out what you are.”_ The creature called again still writing under the burning chain slowly tightening around his body

 _“No he won’t…Jack’s not…Jack’s not his father.. he won't”_ Mac responded pulling himself across the floor.

 _“He will…he will”_ the chimera made a final attempt to escape, throwing its now burning tail out at Mac. But Mac summoned what was left of his strength

 _ **“** Forbærne! Ácwele! Forbærne! Ácwele!”_ and fireballs shot out Mac’s hands and consumed the creature.

Mac fell backwards breathing hard, his blue eyes returned, he looked down at his leg and grimaced. He managed to get himself up and limped over Dalton, still passed out in a heap. Mac shook him gently and Dalton’s eyes snapped awake.

_“Easy…it’s okay, the creature, it’s gone.”_

_“How did you manage that?”_

_“I I..I didn’t….it must have consumed itself..”_ Mac responded lamely

Jack raised an eyebrow but didn’t question it.

 _“Help me up Carls Jrs...”_ Mac offered him his arm and he managed to just about pull Jack into a standing position again, slowly they limped out of the tiny room and to the front door of the broken-down old house. The sand was soft outside and the sun was at full height, they both started to sweat immediately, but they kept going, step by slow step. They did not get far, maybe 5 steps out of the house, when Jack stumbled on his damaged legs and ended up on his knees, they both heard something click. Mac kneeled next to Jack and wiped away the sand, there was indeed a bomb buried in the sand, a minute 30 to go and enough explosive material to blow away a small city.

_“Kid..just get out of here…”_

_“I’m not going anywhere Jack”_

_“Kid, look I’m dead anyway…just told as your told”_ Jack gripped Mac’s arm pushing him away

_“I’m here now…I’m not leaving you.”_

_“Aren’t you capable of following just one simple order?”_

_“Guess not!”_

_“How the hell is the world’s slowest bomb tech going to defuse a bomb in less than a minute and a half? “_

_“I’ll guess we’ll find out. But I’m going to need my arm back to do it though.”_

Jack rolled his eyes and let go, doing his best to keep as still as possible. He watched the boy get to work, feeling the wires, checking the weight, seemingly touching every aspect of the bomb. It was bizarre, he’d never seen a nerd do it like this, finally he picked a wire, he looked Jack square in the face and cut and Dalton’s jaw dropped.

The kid’s eyes…they glowed.


End file.
